The Cube 2
The Cube 2 is a 2005 conceptual puzzle video game developed by Southers (who later became Rockstar Guy City) and published by Rockstar Games, which was released for the PlayStation 2 and Windows, and then with following releases onto the original Xbox and the Xbox 360, and then as the last title on PlayStation, and later on the PlayStation 3. The goal of the game is to roll a cube through 120 levels (like the original The Cube released in 1998) and to avoid obstacles, while being "pestered by challenges". The player can play as the Blue or Red Die, however, some levels require the Blue Die to transform onto its red counterpart. It was served as an inspiration for the 2009 video game Edge, which uses a similar engine and similar gameplay. The game was released on May 8, 2005 for PS2 and Windows in North America, May 9, 2005 for PS2 and Windows in Europe, with Xbox and Xbox 360 releases being released on June 4, 2005, the PS1 on July 2, 2005 and then on the PS3 as a launch title in 2007. Critics praised the game, specifically its feel, use of the Lego licence (which was acquired in 2004 for the development of the game), and the gameplay. However, some critics said 75% of levels were too easy, as in the case of the original Cube game, but the developers replied that "we wanted them to be harder with 8% being easy with tips during play of them, basically the tutorial" and that "we did not want them to look like the original Cube. Some parts from levels were given as inspirations for the Cube 2 as the development began in 2003". As The Cube uses .ldd files for its levels, numerous people used Lego Digital Designer to make the levels for it. Gameplay The gameplay involves moving a dice around 4 directions (arranged like an X) with a D-pad (or arrow keys for Windows) and the objective is to finish all 120 levels best as possible. Each movable 2x2 pattern is called a step and then, after the level, the number of steps and time (in minutes and seconds) are combined to give the grade, from 1 (worst), to 5+ (best), much like in Guyish schools. Players play as the Blue or the Red Die, with the Red Die capable on rolling on 1x2 (example) patterns. Some levels require the Blue Die to turn onto the Red Die, however, starting the level with required transformation, as the Red Die, doesn't require the Red Die to transform again. Red Die is capable of rolling on all patterns that the Blue Die is capable of, too. The die can climb onto a pattern 1 brick above, but not 2 bricks, and falls directly on height, with the X movement being 0 during fall. The first green field is the start field and the last black field is the end. The orange field is the Red Die transformation field, and the brown field is the rare transformation back to Blue Die. Category:Video games developed in RG Category:2005 video games Category:Puzzle Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Sequels